What's Your Name?
by Fin of Land
Summary: My. My name. My name is. My name is Cloud. Rated T because it's kind of creepy.
1. What's Your Name

**What's Your Name?**

By: Fin of Land

Just something I wrote in my spare time while I should have been working on 'Black Wave of the Unforgiving'. I just got into Final Fantasy so if this is inexcusably bad . . . well . . . I, at least, thought the idea was interesting.

-

My name is Cloud Strife.

My name is Strife, Cloud.

My name is Cloud.

My name is – _Cadet Strife._

My name is Strife.

My name is Cloud.

My name is –

My name is –

My name –

My –

My name is Clou- _Zack._

My name –

My –

My – is.

My name is – _1st Class SOLDIER Fair, Zack._

My –

My name is Str-air.

My name is –

My –

WHO-AM-I?

My name is Zack.

My name is Zack Fair.

My name is Fair, Zack.

My name is Cl-Zack.

My name –.

My name is Zack Fair of Gongaga, SOLDIER 1st Class.

WHAT'S-YOURS?

_Fin._


	2. What's Your Name: Memories

I decided to add more to 'What's Your Name' just to make it a little more interesting. Who knows. I could have just slaughtered it . . .

Disclaimer ('cuz I didn't put it in the first chapter and it's bugging me in the summary): I own nothing.

-

My name is - "Cloud Strife? That weakling? He can barely even lift his sword! He'll never make it into SOLDIER."

Defiance.

My name is – "Strife, Cloud: physical evaluation – passed, mental evaluation – failed. Admission into SOLDIER: none."

Heart-break.

My name is - "'Cloud'? That's your name? Ha! What a girl . . ."

Fury.

My name is – "Cadet Strife? What are you still doing here? Didn't you fail?"

Weakness.

My name is – "Strife! I will not tolerate that kind of behavior! . . . Heh heh . . . and if you're going to attack someone, get some one else who could at least stand a chance."

Sorrow.

My name is – "Cloud . . ."

_Outcast . . ._

My name is Clo -"Zack, could you help me with this?"

"Sure, buddy."

Willingness.

My name is – "Zack, I'm sorry . . ."

"For what?"

Forgiveness.

My name is – "Z-Zack?"

"I'm here, kid."

Comfort.

My name is – "Zack! Hey, Zack! That was awesome! Good match!"

_Strength . . . _

My name is – "Zack. A perfect candidate for SOLDIER."

Accepted.

My name is – "Zack Fair? No surprise. He's pretty popular among the SOLDIER recruits."

Friends.

My name is – "Fair, Zack: physical evaluation – pass, mental evaluation – pass. Admission into SOLDIER: granted.

Admittance.

My name is – "Lieutenant Zack! II'm sorry, it won't happen again!"

Respect.

My name is Zack Fair of Gongaga, SOLDIER 1st Class.

_PERFECTION . . .  
_

_-_

If you couldn't tell, this was meant to show that Cloud thought he himself was weak and pathetic and Zack was perfect and strong . . . so he went for Zack's personality._  
_Meh . . .


	3. My Name Is

Due to the prompt of a.girl.name.jake, I decided to add a sequel of sorts (and yes there will be one more part after this . . . unless I think of something else . . . then there might be more). I know this wasn't exactly what you had in mind, a.girl.named.jake, but Zack pretty much rules my mind and I don't really know how to do anyone else (other than Cloud) that well . . .

Enjoy, if you can.

-

What's your name?

I can't tell you that, but I can tell your name.

_ You can do this, kid._

What's my name?

I can't tell you that, but I can tell you why I'm here.

_ Think, kid. I know you're still in there._

Why are you here?

I can't tell you that, but I can tell you what you should be doing.

_ C'mon, chocobo, Hojo couldn't have been that much of a bastard. Then again . . .  
_

What should I be doing?

I can't tell you that, but I can tell you where you should be going.

_ The city's right there, kid. You know this one._

Where should I be going?

I can't tell you that, but I can tell you who you should be meeting.

_ You've been obsessed with her for months, you can't forget now . . ._

Who should I be meeting?

I can't tell you that, but I can tell you who you should be fighting.

_ Oh, you _definitely _know this one._

Who should I be fighting?

I can't tell you that, but I can tell you –

_ Dammit, Hojo . . . -_

Why won't you answer my questions?

I can't tell you that, but I can tell you my name.

_ There you go. You're getting better._

**What's your name . . . ?**

_ -_

The next one's gonna be up probably in about 2 or 3 days.


	4. My Name Is: Answers

I know these are relatively fast updates but that's because I stay up 'till 3 o'clock every day/night and these pop into my head. This was a little forced, to be truthful, so it may not be that good (I'm still not that sure about it).

Enjoy, if you can.

-

What's your name?

Your n-name was Z-Zack.

_My only-BEST-friend._

What's my name?

M-My name is C-Cloud.

_Your only-WORST-friend._

Why are you here?

Y-You were there to g-guide me.

_Hello, figment of my imagination._

Where should I be going?

I sh-should have been going to M-Midgar.

_You should have been coming with me._

Who should I be meeting?

I should h-have been meeting T-Tifa.

_You should have been meeting Aerith . . . _

Who should I be fighting?

I should have been f-fighting ShinRa -

_and that's _ exactly _what I did._

Why won't you answer my questions?

You c-couldn't answer m-my questions -

_because you weren't really there._

_-_

And now, it is finished . . . until I can think up something new to put up here. I can already feel another one coming on, though . . ._  
_


	5. Author's Apology

Hey guys, it's been a while.

I noticed that people still had this story on their alert list so I came here to say I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I thought I had an idea but then it just kind of slipped through my fingers. I thought I might be able to take another shot at it but it was a complete failure (like you-don't-even-wanna-know failure). So yeah. I'm really sorry I can't continue it. It was spur of the moment, I don't know if I'll ever get another idea like that.

I'm really really sorry.

Farwell . . .


End file.
